El retrato de Ciel Phantomhive
by LaRosaEnflorece
Summary: Se dice que un retrato es capaz de capturar la esencia de una persona...


**El retrato de Ciel Phantomhive**

-Joven Amo –dijo el mayordomo abriendo la puerta del estudio.

-¿Qué quieres, Sebastián? Creo haber ordenado que nadie me interrumpiera –contestó Ciel malhumorado desde el escritorio, donde se encontraba leyendo un manojo de papeles.

-Discúlpeme pero él ya está aquí, Mr. Hallward…

-¿Otra vez? -su ceño se frunció –Despídelo, hoy no tengo tiempo para sus pinceles.

-Este también es un deber del Conde Phantomhive.

Ciel emitió una especie de gruñido y se dirigió hasta el salón principal de la mansión seguido de cerca por su sirviente; allí aguardaba un caballero de facciones gentiles quien saludó al niño con una profunda reverencia. Ambos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras de cortesía antes de pasar a cierta habitación ubicada en el ala opuesta y ya dentro, Ciel tomó asiento en una hermosa silla tapizada de rojo mientras Sebastián se encargaba de acercar a la altura de sus rodillas la mesa con el tablero de ajedrez. Entretanto el visitante abrió el maletín que traía consigo y de él sacó varios frascos de pinturas, una paleta así como una amplia variedad de pinceles.

Después de que verificara cada uno de los detalles de la escena, el mayordomo desapareció tras la puerta.

-Conde, ¿podría arquear más su cabeza? Sí, así… Mantenga las manos en esa posición, por favor.

-"Maldición. Todo esto es culpa tuya, Lizzie…"

Durante una de sus visitas sorpresa, Elizabeth tuvo la ocurrencia de que su prometido posara para Basil Hallward, un talentoso pintor que había retratado a los marqueses Midford y era muy cotizado entre los aristócratas. Ciel rehusó someterse a aquel capricho; el Perro de la Reina no tenía tiempo para tales frivolidades, sin embargo las palabras de Sebastián lo persuadieron: un cuadro suyo colgado quizás en la estancia o sobre las escaleras reafirmaría su posición y proyectaría una imagen mucho más fuerte de la Casa Phantomhive frente a extraños… El demonio sabía muy bien que bajo esta nueva perspectiva el jovencito no dejaría pasar la oportunidad, era orgulloso y eso hacía su alma aún más apetecible.

En un principio iban a posar juntos: Elizabeth sentada en la silla, enfundada en su vestido escarlata y él de pie –apoyándose con el bastón –justo detrás de ella; mas la chica no soportó permanecer quieta tanto tiempo y al final desistió. Pronto Ciel descubrió que estar estático no era una tarea tan fácil como parecía: luego de un rato empezaba a dolerle el trasero y sentía un leve hormigueo en el cuello a causa de mantener ladeada la cabeza lo que le impedía disfrutar de un poco de té o comer algún dulce, además el pintor insistía en trabajar no una, sino dos o hasta tres veces a la semana. Decía que para poder capturar la esencia de algo sobre el lienzo necesitaba tres cosas: un par de ojos, paciencia y muchísima luz natural.

Meditar se convirtió entonces en la única manera de lidiar con las extenuantes jornadas, cada vez que le tocaba posar pensaba en cualquier cosa: en el informe de la Compañía Funtom que había firmado la semana pasada, el contenido de la última carta que le envió Su Majestad, en Mey-Rin cayendo por las escaleras, en la cara de su tía Frances, la risa de sus padres aquella vez que fueron de día de campo, su hogar incendiándose, el hierro incandescente desgarrando su piel, el olor a sangre, cuando conoció a Sebastián…

El cuadro estuvo listo al cabo de dos meses y fue inaugurado durante una pequeña reunión a la que asistió toda la familia Midford , Madame Red y el Príncipe Soma. Todos exclamaron un _"¡Oh"!_ cuando Sebastián retiró la tela que lo cubría, incluso Ciel no pudo evitar una expresión de asombro: era una pintura de enormes dimensiones que lo mostraba en actitud soberbia, a punto de dar el _jaque mate_. ¿Cómo había podido Basil reproducir esa expresión de poderío en su rostro si durante todo el tiempo que posó no tuvo más que un semblante aburrido e irritado? Sin lugar a dudas se trataba de un hombre realmente talentoso.

Ordenó que lo colgaran sobre las escaleras principales, de manera que todo aquel que entrara a la casa pudiera verlo. Terminado el trabajo, contempló la obra durante algunos minutos y miró de reojo a Sebastián, que se encontraba en ese momento pagando a los obreros. ¿Cuándo él se comería su alma? ¿Cuándo tuviera veinte, treinta, setenta años? ¿Seguiría siendo ese mismo niño retratado frente a un tablero de ajedrez o el demonio lo saborearía cuando ya fuese un anciano agonizante? ¿Tendría tiempo de dejar descendencia, personas que viesen ese retrato y dijesen: "_ese era mi tatarabuelo Ciel Phantomhive, las leyendas cuentan que firmó un pacto con el diablo_."?

No quiso decirlo, no obstante las palabras se escaparon de sus labios:

-Yo me iré, pero este retrato permanecerá siempre aquí… Quisiera cambiar de posición y que el retrato sea el que se marchite, sin embargo todo es inútil. Estoy condenado a extinguirme algún día.

Sebastián lo miró directamente, sus ojos rojos brillaban.

-Tenga cuidado con lo que desea, Joven Amo. Recuerde lo que le sucedió a Mr. Gray…

* * *

**Referencias:**

**-Los personajes "_Ciel Phantomhive_", "_Sebastián Michaelis_", "_Elizabeth_", "_la familia Midford_", "_Mey-Rin_", "_Madame Red_" y el _"Príncipe Soma_" son propiedad de Yana Toboso.**

**-El título de este fic es una vil y descarada adaptación de "_El retrato de Dorian Gray_" (1890) , novela original del escritor Oscar Wilde. Siempre me han llamado la atención los paralelismos entre esta historia y Kuroshitsuji así que se me ocurrió la idea de desarrollar un one-shot que envolviera a ambas.**

**-"_Basil Hallward_" y "_Mr. Gray_" son personajes de esta novela, les podría decir más de ellos pero les estaría arruinando muchas sorpresas de la historia. Si no han leído el libro, no esperen más y vayan a su librería y/o biblioteca más cercana. Se los recomiendo.**

**-Finalmente quiero dar las gracias a todos los que dejen comentarios, favoritos o follows ya sea de este fic u otros anteriores. Me motivan a continuar y mejorar mi escritura.**


End file.
